This project utilizes the Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory and the BL-3 Laboratory of the Genetic Therapy Suite to perform a cell processing procedure of vector producing cells for administration to patients with glioblastoma during surgery. This procedure is performed under a Class II biological safety cabinet. To date, we have performed this procedure on one patient.